Mitsushishi Mi-57
The Mitsushishi Mi-57 is a troop transport tilt-and-transverse-rotor helicopter of the Yamatai Imperial Army. Cheap and rugged, the Mi-57 is one of the most widespread aircraft in Yamatai, it is also used by the SNLF, the Jeobseon Cooperative Armed Forces, the Jinpo People's Army, the Aoyama Self-Defence Force, and numerous provincial armies. History The Mi-57 was developed in 2355 to meet the Imperial Army's need for a cheap and effective aerial transport vehicle for air cavalry operations. While typical dropships excelled in the surface transport and close air support role, such use would prevent them from returning to orbit to bring more troops to the surface, particularly in the early stages of a landing operation, forcing ground commanders to choose between utilising early aerial assets for reinforcement or air support. The Imperial Army General Staff issued a request for a lightweight multipurpose atmospheric aircraft in what would be the Lightwight Multipurpose Aircraft Project, with competing designs from Mitsushishi and Kawazaki. After Kawazaki withdrew from the project, Mitsushishi's design was selected by default. Production of the Mi-57 started in 2357, and it was introduced later the same year. Lightweight, cheap and durable, the Mi-57 was well-received by the Imperial Army. Planetside garrisons used it extensively as an economical replacement for more expensive and fragile VTOL craft, and it gained a reputation for being extremely durable and capable of providing powerful air support. Mitsushishi extended the sale of the Mi-57 to the open military market, selling it to the various national militaries and provincial armies. The Mi-57 is now the most-produced military helicopter in Yamatai. Design Details The Mi-57 uses a tilt-and-transverse-rotor system, with two turboprop engines on either side of short wings that help to provide lift, though it is unable to carry out conventional flight with forward-tilted rotors. Twin dorsal jet thrusters serve to provide an increase in forward speed. Using a highly conventional design, the Mi-57's body is built for maximum survivability, comprising of synthetic titanium weave and ceramic armour plating. All electronics systems are hardened against EMP attacks, and triple-redundant systems allow the craft to keep flying for some time even if all systems have shut down. The helicopter design allows the aircraft to land on unprepared terrain. Constructed out of lightweight materials, the Mi-57 can be easily disassembled for transport, allowing a Ryuusei-class dropship to carry a single Mi-57 in a cargo pod for assembly on the surface. Assembly can be completed within half an hour by engineer crews. The Kashima-class heavy lander can carry over eight flight-ready Mi-57s. Designed to provide close air support in addition to its transport duties, the Mi-57 is able to support infantry with a chin-mounted 20mm Type-63 autocannon. In addition to this, two mounts on the sides of the open passenger compartment can load machine guns, grenade launchers or other mounted weapons. These may be manned by the passenger soldiers themselves or attached crewmembers. An Mi-57 can carry up to 9 troops, or may act as a medevac transport carrying 4 stretchers. The aircraft's crew consists of one pilot, one copilot and optional door gunners or cargo chiefs. Specifications General characteristics *Crew: 1 - 4 (pilot, copilot, optional machine gunners/cargo chiefs) *Capacity: 1,760 kg including 9 troops, or 4 stretchers, or equivalent cargo *Length: 14.4 metres *Width: 9.99 metres *Height: 4.1 metres *Empty weight: 13,900 kg Performance *Maximum speed: 296 km/h *Range: 1,627 km Armament *Weapons: **1× 20mm Type-63 autocannon, chin-mounted **2× cabin mounts for machine guns, grenade launchers or other mounted weapons See also *Ki-72 *Zhishengji-19 Category:Aircraft Category:Yamatai Category:Yamatai Imperial Army Category:SNLF Category:Helicopters